


Eddie tries to tutor Richie

by flusteredfreckles



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredfreckles/pseuds/flusteredfreckles
Summary: Richie Tozier's grade slips and Eddie tries to help him by studying, but Richie being himself doesn't let that happen. Then cuteness follows!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 31





	Eddie tries to tutor Richie

“Richie! What happened?” Richie tried to hide his note from Eddie that his uptight teacher had written with a line for his parents to sign. Richie Tozier looked down to greet the eyes of Eddie Kasprack. Eddie’s face was doused with distress and concern about his friend’s failing English grade. The sun shone down lighting Eddie’s eyes in a way that made his heart flutter and everything in his body want to hold his best friend’s smaller frame and never let go. Right, his best friend. He shouldn’t think of him this way, after all, Eddie barely tolerated him as it is. 

“Well, Eds, it just suddenly got harder than usual! Just like my -.” Eddie sighed,” I’m going to stop you there. And don’t call me Eds either. But seriously Rich you’re a good student, what happened?” Richie started to get fed up with having to talk about something as trivial as school. “I told you Eds! I just got behind and haven’t caught up..” Eddie took a deep breath and looked away from Richie. “Well, I could tutor you? My English grades have never been better.” Richie’s heart soared at the thought of spending more time with Eddie. “If you were so desperate to spend time with me you could’ve asked, ya know?” Richie couldn’t deny the heat his face was emitting but neither could Eddie as the familiar color rose to his cheeks. “Do you want my help or not?” Richie groaned out a fine when the bell rang and they departed. Eddie yelled over his shoulder,” Be at my house at 7, ok?” Richie grinned and yelled back,” Ok!See you then Spaghetti!” 

After school, Richie ran home and threw himself on his bed face first. He thought of Eddie, and the way he looked so cute all the time, how he offered to help as soon as he found out his grades were slipping, Richie thought of Eddie. All that Richie seemed to think about these days was the doe-eyed boy. The Tozier boy fell asleep with a soft smile on his face and his glasses askew. Three hours later Richie woke up groggily and took a few minutes to wake up and adjust himself. Shit, I must’ve fallen asleep. What was I supposed to do? That’s when Richie sat up with a start,” Eddie!”  
Richie rushed to change into clean clothes and tried to smoothen out his hair. He was supposed to be at Eddie’s house in less than an hour and he looked like a mess. Richie cleaned his thick glasses with his bedsheet and thoroughly stabbed himself in the eye while doing so. While trying not to cry from the pain and irritation, he grabbed his backpack holding his notes and book inside and set off toward the garage. That’s when he slowed down until his eye stopped hurting so he could ride his bike properly. Richie looked down at his watch to check the time. Richie realized he didn’t have a watch and ran to the kitchen to check. Since he hurried he had time to calm his nerves and take a leisurely ride to Eddie’s abode. 

Dark curly hair blew in the wind as Richie’s thoughts clouded over with Kasprack fever again. For the whole 10 minute ride, Richie thought of Eddie. From his soft hair to his short legs, Eddie seemed perfect in every way to Richie. Of course, he knew he was being delusional, as nobody was perfect. Except for Mrs.K of course. I’ll have to use that sometime. He pulled himself away from his own thoughts and focused on getting to Eddie before daydreaming. A few minutes later he pulled into Eddie’s driveway and set his bike away from the dangers of getting it ran over. That’s when he realized Mrs. K’s car wasn’t in the drive. Oh. Richie Tozier was stupid and oblivious about a lot of things but he knew Mrs.K told her son about everything she would be doing and gave him instructions. With that knowledge, Richie could tell Eddie invited him over when his mom wasn’t home. Eddie knew they would be home alone together. Eddie, you sly dog. Even though he was making jokes in his head, Richie could feel his heart pounding.

Richie brought his hand up to ring the doorbell before thinking of a better idea. He could scare Eddie if the door was unlocked. He quietly turned the knob and, sure enough, it was. This worried him slightly but he crept in the door and shut it behind him finally shutting out the warm draft of summer heat. He could hear Eddie upstairs..talking to himself? Wait no..he was singing! Oh, this is gonna be good, Richie thought to himself. He took off his shoes and held one in each hand before creeping up the stairs. As he got closer he could see Eddie’s door was open and he was holding a brush with his eyes closed and singing,” You know I wish that I had Jesse’s girl! I wish that I had Jesse’s girl! I want Jesse’s girl! Where can I find a woman like thAHHHH!” 

Richie had watched in adoration for a few seconds before he forcefully clapped his shoes together creating a bang that caused Eddie to jump out of his skin. Eddie’s lightly freckled nose and cheeks turned red with the realization Richie had seen him geeking out. “Richie! Why didn’t you knock? And oh my god was the door unlocked? Mommy must’ve been in such a hurry she forgot.” Eddie rushed away to lock the door and get away from Richie to calm himself after being frightened and close to mortified. Tozier smiled and made himself at home while Eddie locked the door and made sure everything else was safe. 

“So Eds, what’re we gonna do on this fine evening?” Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled out a book from his backpack. “Study. That’s why you’re here. And don’t call me Eds.” Eddie looked into the taller boy’s eyes to see the sparkle of mischief he would never admit he loved to see. If Eddie didn’t see that spark, he knew Rich wasn’t feeling like himself. The funny, cute, annoying, self he was. Crap I’ve been staring at his eyes for like a million years. But Richie was staring directly back at him, probably in confusion. Eddie didn’t know he was noticing how innocent he brown’s looked, even though Richie knew he wasn’t. Before he met Richie, maybe. But never again. Now Richie didn’t plan on leaving his Spaghetti. 

They studied for roughly less than an hour before Richie had enough. The two were sitting side by side and Eddie had both their books open and was explaining a concept he understood but Eddie wanted to be sure. Richie tapped his knee against the other’s thigh repeatedly until he heard Eddie’s voice change with irritation. “Rich.Focus, please.”Richie sighed and let him continue until he got another idea. He pouted his bottom lip and sighed multiple times until Eddie turned to him. He thought he might have seen the boy’s gaze linger on his lips but he was sure it was his imagination.”What is it now, Tozier?” Richie grabbed the book from his hands and slammed it shut. “Richie, what the fuck man?” Richie smirked and threw his book closed, then pushed them off the bed. “I’ve had enough studying. This is boring and my grade is fine, I just need to focus more.” Eddie’s face gained a thoughtful composure before sighing and shaking his head. “Absolutely not. I said I’d help and that’s what I plan on doing.”

Richie studied for ten more minutes, rather to please Eddie than for his own good. He whined and Eddie turned to him,” Let me guess, you want to stop studying?” Richie nodded pitifully. Eddie sighed and sat all their materials on the floor beside him. “Ok, fine!But only because my back hurts from leaning over this book.” Eddie stood and stretched his arms and twisted himself to pop his back. Richie looked away to not stare as Eddie’s shirt rid up and exposed a patch of lightly tanned skin that his fingers longed to touch. But Richie knew he couldn’t. This was Eddie and Eddie was not his. Well, not yet at least.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Richie slipped off the bed himself and strode toward the kitchen. “Thought you’d never ask!” Eddie rolled his eyes and followed him. Sonia had packed him food for every meal she would be gone for. “So where’s your mom? I was really hoping to see her.” Eddie turned around with a container of food,” Shut up Richie. My aunt is sick and she’s going to help her this weekend. She didn’t want me to catch it but I’m 99% sure whatever it is isn’t contagious.” Richie took the bowl from him,” Won’t you need this for later?” Eddie turned back to the fridge in embarrassment. “No, she always gives me too much.” Eddie didn’t want to say how Sonia always said he was a growing boy but Eddie knew he hadn’t grown an inch in months while all his friends skyrocketed. Richie especially had thinned out. His pale stick arms were quite cute in his opinion.  
They ate quickly before going into the living room. Richie called his house to say he’d be staying the night while Eddie looked for a movie to watch. Richie bounced into the room and flopped down beside Eddie. “So what are we watching?” Eddie huffed,” The Breakfast Club?” Richie grinned at this, the nerd, Brian, reminded him of Eddie. “Yes!” They got to the part where the group had a cheesy dance montage and Richie got up and took Eddie’s hand. “C’mon lighten up Edward!” Eddie rolled his eyes but relaxed and even swayed a bit,” Oh, shut up!” By the end of Richie had both of them dancing and giggling like teenage girls. Eddie excused himself to get an inhaler while Richie printed the image of Eddie’s face flushed with joy and made a note to remember the sound of his wheezy laughs filling the usually dead quiet house. 

The two collapsed onto the couch and Richie gazed at Eddie through blissfully happy eyes. The younger boy met his eyes and smiled a bit. Richie took in a deep breath. Ok, you got this, just tell him you like him. “Eddie I…” Eds quirked an eyebrow in anticipation. “I uh, I fucked your mom! Wait no! Agh, why is this so hard?” Eddie had a whiplash of emotions. He grabbed the pillow to hit Richie with before dropping it in confusion, then finally smiling a bit at the ‘that’s what she said’ joke he thought of. “Start again when you’re ready I guess?” Richie took a deep breath, this time more prepared. “I like you, Eddie. A lot. And I have for a while now, too.” Eddie flushed and he suddenly had trouble breathing. He kept eye contact with Rich and pulled his inhaler out in a hurry and took a hit. Richie had a scared look on his face, clearly prepared for rejection.

“I like you too Chee.” Richie had heard a lot of things come out of Eddie’s mouth, seeing as the boy seemed to never stop talking, but this was the greatest. To have the boy you’ve pined over, the boy that made you question your sexuality, the boy you’ve spent countless nights thinking about return your feelings? That was the most euphoric thing in the world to Richie Tozier. He wore a wide grin that split his face and looked down towards Eddie’s lips. “Can I?” Eddie smiled as well,” Only if you promise not to brag to the other losers.” Richie took Eddie’s soft face in his hands and leaned in,” I make no promises.” Eddie smiled into the kiss and when he should’ve been panicking at his first kiss, and the fact it was with Richie, his dream boy, he wasn’t. Why not? Because it was Richie. Just the same old trashmouth he loved. And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
